Known wheel bearing units have a relatively high weight and a relatively low bearing stiffness. The bearing stiffness is here the resistance which the unit puts up against elastic deflections provoked by loads. From the bearing stiffness a tilt stiffness results, which derives from the ratio of load-generated moments to the tilt angle in the bearing, e.g. in Nm/°. The more the bearing tilts under loads, i.e. the greater is the tilt angle under equal load, the lesser is this tilt stiffness. The loads are the loads which essentially act upon a vehicle wheel and the associated wheel suspension in the running state of a vehicle. The lower the bearing stiffness, the more the loads induce tiltings of the wheel system, which adversely affect the driving characteristics of the vehicle, especially when cornering, and adversely affect brake wear and brake functioning.